A Tale of the Unlikely
by 42slicesofpi
Summary: This is about how the story would have gone if it focused on Hermione. It is also making Hermione and Draco become friends. It will still mostly follow the story just from a very different perspective.
1. Chapter 1- The Train

Dear Diary,

 _Today I made an enemy._

 _I met the most horrid, spoiled, greasy little boy I have ever had the displeasure to meet. This morning I was helping this other first year named Neville find his toad . On our hunt throughout the train we stumbled on a compartment full of rowdy first years. There was a blonde boy in the middle acting all smug with the rest of them treating him like royalty. They scared Neville, but this was the last hallway where he'd seen his toad. Their tough act didn't scare me though so I walked in to ask them if they had seen his toad. This greasy little blonde swine stood up and tried to intimidate me. I stood my ground but his cronies followed up behind him. I asked him politely if he had seen a toad in the hallway. He seemed intent on wasting my time which wasn't intolerable but once he began insulting me I walked out, I did not need to be treated like that for a simple question. The rest of the ride was fairly uneventful.I was so excited to be sorted into Gryffindor! I was secretly hoping for the more studious Ravenclaw but Gryffindor is by no means bad. I am very excited to start my classes tomorrow, I hope I haven't forgotten to bring anything!_

 _Good night,_

 _Hermione Granger._

September 1st , 1992

Today I made an enemy.

I cannot believe the audacity of these mudbloods! Talking to purebloods like we were commoners. My father Will hear about this. This puffy-haired little girl stormed into my cabin like she owned it and started questioning me on some toad. Like I would know anything about a toad. Idiots. Her and the snivelling lard ball cowering behind her. The rest of the students had the good sense of leaving me alone except for some friends of the family. There are two of them, Crabbe and Goyle, that I still can't tell apart but they're always together so it doesn't matter. I took care of her like the trash she was and went back to my very important conversation. I was of course sorted into the honorable house of Slytherin. Of course. There is no better place for a person of my caliber. I have asserted myself as the head of my year already, even if I was slighted by that girl and the Potter boy who I tried to be bring into my circle. They will pay when I am at the top of the school.

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin.

The carriage door swept open as Hermione strode into the room. Draco sneered as the newcomer stepped into his domain. Hermione crossed her arms and asked curtly

" Have any of you seen a toad around here? Neville here has one named Trevor and it has escaped. This was around the last place he saw him."

Draco's sneer curled into a smile as he slowly stood up followed by Crabbe and Goyle. They made a rather unimpressive triangle of preteens. Hermione stood there with her arms crossed as Neville tried to think small thoughts and avoid

detection.

"Why would we have seen a toad? We have more important things to do than look at our feet all day" Draco snorted, really noticing the mess of hair probably hiding a family of small animals.

" Oh really? Like what sharing your hair gel secrets." Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes and attempting to smooth her bushy curls.

" EXCUSE ME" Draco gasped and took a step toward her looking very indignant.

" Sorry would you like me to say it louder? Or are you just being obtuse?" Crabbe and Goyle looked over at Draco aghast waiting for him to retort.

" You slimy little peasant. My father will hear about this insult!" Draco's face started turning red with anger and embarrassment.

" I don't know who your father is and I don't particularly care. I asked you a simple question and you are just being rude." Hermione crossed her arms and furrowed her brow.

" Well at least I don't look like a cat coughed something up on my head" All of Draco's friends clapped him on the shoulder for that amazing burn and he started smirking.

" Well at least my hair doesn't look like an albino turtle shell." Hermione retorted before turning on her heel.

"You filthy.."

*SLAM*

Hermione stormed off down the hall past Neville into the bathrooms, keeping her face down. Draco slumped back onto his train seat grumbling about mudbloods and the unpure filth they were letting into his precious Hogwarts. Crabbe and Goyle offered congratulations at his skill in besting the nasty little girl and Draco knew that in the eyes of his friends, he'd won that battle of wills. Right now, the opinion of his friends would have to do. He'd diminish her the next time they met, but for today, he would enjoy the adulation of his future housemates. Neither Draco nor Hermione could shake the feeling that this wasn't over yet.

As the train rolled into Hogsmeade neither of the two students had fully recovered from the encounter. Hermione almost got herded by the half giant onto the same boat as Draco. She made sure to look pointedly at him before moving to the boat furthest away from that one. She ended up next to a nervous looking redhead boy and a dark haired boy with round glasses that kept looking around shocked at the large buildings and bright lights in the distance. The redhead wouldn't stop talking. Apparently his name was Ron Weasley and he spent most of his time trying to talk to the ruffled looking boy who was apparently Harry Potter. Ron seemed more than impressed by Harry. Harry seemed overwhelmed by everything and it was clear that he hadn't grown up in the wizarding world either. Hermione was not impressed with either of them. She'd taken the time to learn as much as she could from wizarding books. She wasn't even convinced Harry could read, even if he'd bothered to try.

When Hermione sat down in the boat both of the boys looked up at her curiously. The first thing she noticed about the boy with black hair was that his glasses were broken and held together by flimsy tape. As an offer of goodwill for invading their boat she offered to fix them. He nodded vaguely so she pointed her wand at his face and clearly said "Oculus reparo" and then the tape snapped off and they were good as new. She smiled a little smugly being satisfied with her good work. The two looked stunned at her and she noticed the bold lightening scar on the face of the boy who's glasses she had fixed. Hermione connected the dots and couldn't help but blurt out " Oh my goodness! You're Harry Potter aren't you!". He responded meekly "Yeah I am.. I have to remember that spell you did.. Bloody useful". The red haired boy cut in and introduced himself as Ron through a mouthful of a mushed sandwich. The rest of the ride was filled with Hermione bombarding the two individuals with excited questions. Ron knew a lot about the wizarding world and the school because he was from a long line of alumni. Harry didn't seem to know much, but was interested in everything Ron had to share, which made Ron seem more mature and interesting.

Draco spent his boat ride recovering his ego and working on his other two kept trying to talk to him but he already knew how to ignore their nonsense from their time together as children. He shook out the girl from earlier and kept bragging about how he knew he was going to be in Slytherin and how much better it was than any of the other houses. Heaven forbid he be sorted into Gryffindor, his father would never stand for that. His father never really stood for anything Draco did. Maybe getting into Slytherin would be enough for him. Maybe crushing that annoying girl and the Potter boy his father told him to make friends with would finally earn his respect. He would MAKE them all give him the respect he deserved.

The first years huddled around the big stone steps that lead up to the small stool with an old wrinkled old hat on top next to the looming McGonagall. Everyone jumped when it started talking, except for Draco who hid it better and pretended to know it was coming. Hermione walked up slowly when her name was called and sat on her hands as the hat was placed on her head. She was willing the hat to say but then the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" Disgruntled, she walked down the steps to join her fellow housemates, looking back hoping that it would change its mind.

Before the hat even touched Draco's slick head it shouted out "Slytherin!" and he sauntered off to join his fellow superior students.


	2. Chapter 2- Time for Classes

Episode 2- Time for classes

September and then October dragged on for Harry and Ron, but Hermione was thriving. Within the first week of class Hermione had hit her academic stride and was known by most of the teachers for being extraordinarily intelligent. All the classes were split up by house, pairing two houses per class. For their first set of classes Gryffindor was paired with Slytherin meaning there was even more competition between the houses. By the time Halloween came around most of the other students were ready for a small break from classes. On the other hand Malfoy and Hermione were still neck and neck for front of the class and pushing each other to win. The time they didn't spend on classes were spent either bickering with each other or complaining about how stupid and terrible the other one was. Not everyone appreciated intelligence the same way as Hermione and Draco. In fact there were a lot of people that were jealous of their drive and seemingly natural excellence, Ron being one of them. Ron was in a particularly bad mood walking out of class having been shown up by Hermione for the third class in a row that day. He started complaining to Harry about how annoying and competitive she could be and how she had no friends which was why she tried so hard. He felt a hard shove on his shoulder as a familiar curly haired figure marched past angrily. Hiding the tears in her eyes Hermione also shoved past another group of students headed by a blonde boy with posture as rigid as a steel rod. As she rushed past he called over to her.

"Granger! Where are you going in such a rush? Not like you're late to meet friends." Malfoy sneered, crossing his arms and rolling his head to the side.

Hermione turned on her heel and with wet lines running down her face as she snapped back at him, snapping in a shaky but furious voice

" I don't have time for you today you evil little weasel I have other things to worry about than your stupid inferiority complex". She whipped back around and stormed to the nearest bathroom to be alone and clean up a bit, leaving Draco behind with his friends frustrated and irritated. It was always a fun challenge fighting with Hermione. On most days Hermione didn't mind the fighting either. For her it was proof that even as a muggle born she was still an extraordinary wizard who was a threat to Draco Malfoy of all people.

Today it was just too much. She had spent weeks working as hard as she could, frequently falling asleep while studying for the next day, or fixing Ron and Harry's homework so they would be passing their classes, because it was clear they couldn't do it without her. After all of this hearing Ron talking about her like that just set her off. She went running to the nearest abandoned bathroom, which happened to be the one with Moaning Myrtle. The ghost didn't exactly comfort her but was kind enough to leave Hermione alone for once. She lost track of time letting all of her stress and anxiety out crying for hours on end. After that she spent another hour getting herself back together before realize that she was starving and missing the Halloween feast. She heard some rumbling outside and thought disappointedly that she had missed the feast and everyone was heading back to their rooms. Red-eyed, Hermione shuffled out of her stall only to be confronted with a large and lumpy mountain troll. Stunned, she tried to go back and hide in her stall but her shoe scuffed on a rock and the troll turned around. It let out a stupid grunt and swung his club vaguely in her direction. Face-down on the floor Hermione heard two familiar voices just behind the troll! Harry and Ron had actually come to save her!

Draco was on his way to his dormitory with the rest of his house when he saw Harry and Ron rushing off in the opposite direction of their common rooms. Draco was sure he could catch them doing something wrong and be a hero in the eyes of the teachers and other students. That would be the end of them all right. He snuck off to follow them and catch them in the act. As Draco snuck along the corridors he heard loud crashing noises from nearby. It was coming from a bathroom haunted by a whiny ghost who was, for once, not to be heard. He peered through the door which had been broken in to see something saw Harry and Ron slinging rocks and spells at the troll while Hermione sat under the sinks cowering. He almost smiled at the bizarre sight except he realized that he was frozen with fear for himself and oddly enough for Hermione. She looked up just long enough to make eye contact with the blonde figure in the doorway. Draco got himself together enough to sprint away and catch up with his house. He started loudly talking about how he heard loud noises and a troll moan from the other direction. This caught the attention of a prefect who whispered something to snape. Snape turned around quickly in the other direction to check it out. Draco felt oddly relieved and that he had just saved the people he thought that he hated the most. Draco vaguely shook his head trying to shake the conflicting thoughts while he sprinted up to rejoin his friends.

Harry and Ron seemed relieved to see Snape but he was quickly followed by McGonagall who looked angry enough to slay ten trolls without any help.

"What in Merlin's Beard is happening here?" She demanded. Snape took a step back, waiting for the pleasure of watching her punish her own house. Harry and Ron were trying not to meet her eye and Hermione knew Professor McGonagall was not going to accept anything but a full admission of guilt. She would save Ron and Harry again, to repay the fact that they'd just saved her.

"It's my fault Professor." She heard her voice and wondered how this was in anyway her fault. "I thought I could take the troll by myself. If Ron and Harry hadn't noticed me missing." She took a hard swallow. "It could have been much worse."

McGonagall and Snape exchanged a glance. Snape was going to expect a harsh punishment and he was urging McGonagall with a pointed stare. He wasn't wrong. McGonagall looked at the three of them, shook her head and grudgingly deducted 50 house points before sending them off to bed.

The next morning the Great Hall was buzzing with talk of the troll from the day before. There was a small crowd hovering around Harry, Ron and Hermione cheering and congratulating them and asking questions. At the Slytherin table the atmosphere was very different. Insults were flying around pointed at the trio. How " Of course it was the Gryffindors, it's always the Gryffindors." and " Arrogant morons.. The lot of them". Draco of course was leading the charge against them within his year. He kept glancing over to them, so he could insult them. What he never told anyone was that it was because of him that they were safe and hadn't been hit by the troll. He wanted to tell people. He wanted that attention and adoration, but he knew if he said anything it would ruin his reputation with a lot of the other Slytherins and that was one of the few things he would never risk.

Hermione couldn't help but notice Draco looking over at them. She was the only other person that knew he was the one that had helped them. While she would keep that a secret, partially because no one would believe her even if she did, Hermione couldn't help but give him a small grateful smile. Draco couldn't muster a hateful glare to throw back so his face remained neutral while his mind was in dissonance.


	3. Chapter 3 - Riddles and Rules part 1

The end of the year was drawing closer. The air was getting warmer and the students were getting antsy. OWLs were approaching and the corridors had gone quiet as even the rowdiest students were desperately cramming. Some students were more stressed out than others. For instance, Hermione had been studying for OWLs as well as trying to unravel the mystery surrounding the Sorcerer's Stone. She was constantly doing work trying to get ahead at work and be prepared for classes while also helping Harry and Ron investigate suspicious activity in the school.

Draco Malfoy was trying to keep it together. He never knew being effortless would be just this difficult. He had to keep his social image up while still doing his studying and homework to keep his grades at the top. He had been staying up all night recently to get it all done. He was excited to be done with the year so he could finally start to relax. Even with his packed schedule, Draco couldn't help noticing that some of his Gryffindor classmates were acting suspiciously again. Any spare time he had was used spying on them. He was determined to finally get them in trouble for something. While no one knew what had happened the night of the troll Draco was still ashamed of how he had frozen in fear and was trying to make it up to himself.

A week before OWLs Hermione had a breakthrough on the case and Draco found an opportunity. He saw her stop in the middle of the corridor and then go sprinting in the opposite direction back to the Gryffindor common room. Draco looked around to make sure the hallway was empty before following her, not quite sure what he was going to do yet. He just about turned a corner before he saw Hermione pull Ron and Harry into a remote corner. Draco snuck just close enough to hear and sunk into a corner of his own, straining his ears to pick up the excited whispers.

Hermione pulled Ron and Harry into a close annex as she caught them coming out of the common rooms. She explained excitedly how sure she was about her theory that Snape was involved with the plot to steal the stone. She had finally put it all together so that they had all the information they needed. They agreed to meet in the common room after everyone else had gone to sleep that night and sneak out to try and get past fluffy and save the stone. Mind racing Draco quickly snuck away to avoid being seen. He now had a plan too to catch them on the third floor after lights out.

That night Draco waited until his house was asleep and then left out through the dungeons to head to the forbidden third floor. He got there just in time to see the trio closing the door behind them. He waited for a few minutes before following behind and trying to not make a sound as the door creaked open, but what he saw almost made him scream. A huge, three-headed, drooling dog laying in the middle of the room with a paw right next to an open trap door. A magical harp was playing in the opposite corner almost in sync with the beasts snores. Draco carefully forced himself to tip-toe over to the door and look down where he could only see a large back pit, but what he felt was much worse. He barely noticed as the harp stopped playing over his heart pounding on his ears. It was impossible not to notice the low growling and a large glob of three-headed dog spit landing on his shoulder. In his panic, Draco threw himself into the trapdoor hoping it was better than whatever he had just escaped.

Just as Harry and Ron landed safely through the devil's snare Hermione heard a third muffled thump and cries of panic. She cast her spell of light again and all three of them gasped in shock as Draco Malfoy tumbled down and landed in a frantic heap in front of them. Draco looked up, humiliated by their staring, shocked faces. There was no way of playing this off with dignity.

Draco stood up and brushed off his robes, face bright red as they all stared at each other. Ron was the first one to speak up "What the bloody hell are you doing here Malfoy?" he asked dumbly.

"I could ask you three the same question" Draco retorted, shuffling his feet and straightening his hair.

"Yeah, but we have a reason to be here. You're the one we don't know about" Harry said curiously.

" It's none of your business" Draco huffed while his face burned a luminescent red and he crossed his arms. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other confused.

"But Draco... How did you even know what was down here? And how did you get past Fluffy?" Hermione asked quizzically, tilting her head and swishing the mass of curls resting on top of it.

"Huh, it was easy Granger. It's not like you three were secret about your plans. I was making sure you weren't doing anything against the school rules. What's going on here anyway?" Draco scoffed trying to stroll around and look casual.

"What we do is none of your business Draco. Why are you following us around?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore we're all here. Now, what is going on." Said Draco trying to brush off Harry's remark. The trio looked at each other before Hermione broke the silence and told Draco the truth.

"There is something valuable at the end of a long line of tasks and traps set by the teachers. Someone is trying to steal it for Voldemort so we are trying to get there first to keep it safe." Hermione explained quickly.

Wide-eyed Draco exclaimed " Do you all have a death wish! Are you kidding you are all first years, if it's true then this is some really dark magic. Why haven't you told a teacher about this?!" They all glanced around before Harry murmured defensively " Well we tried telling McGonagall but she didn't listen to us"

"Yeah" Ron confirmed. " No one was going to listen to us and we couldn't just let Voldemort get a hold of it."

" I would expect this from Potter and Weasley but really Granger? You too?" Draco asked shaking his head.

Hermione's face turned almost as red as Draco's." As if you have any right to be scolding us Malfoy! You're standing here too because you had to catch us yourself and get the credit!" she accused. They all stood silently staring at each other for another minute before Draco started talking slowly. "Okay... So maybe none of us are right here but we are here now and we seemed to be trapped. Why don't we start on the challenges and hope we don't get killed" he suggested, less cold than before. The other three started nodding and they all headed further on into the dark damp tunnel ahead of them.

The next room they walked into was large with a very high ceiling and a loud buzzing sound. Looking around they saw that there was a broom by the large old style door across the room and flying above them were keys with wings. Draco wandered to the other side of the room idly taking hold of the broom while it clicked with him and Hermione at the same time. They made eye contact and Hermione exclaimed "They keys, one of them fits the door and we have to catch it with the broom!" Draco extended the broom out to Harry as a goodwill gesture. "Maybe you should take this one," he said awkwardly "Yeah, thanks" Harry responded with a small smile before mounting the broom. He kicked off the ground and Ron called up to him after inspecting the lock. "You're looking for a big old looking key. Probably rusty," he called up to Harry who responded with a thumbs up and soared off. Draco backed up a few paces, with his hands in his robe pockets, until he was almost next to Hermione but he kept his eyes on the ground. Draco couldn't believe how stupid he had been and what kind of situation it had gotten him into. His father most certainly not hear of this.

Within a few minutes, Harry had found and grabbed the key. What he didn't know was that as soon as he got it the rest of the keys turned and targeted him, attacking and stabbing him. The other three ran to the door as Harry tried to evade the swarm and threw the key hard down to Ron who had to jump and get it, fumbling to open the door. It finally swung open and all four of them flew through the door into the next room. Harry and Ron went ahead but Hermione pulled Draco back toward the door. "Honestly Draco what has gotten into you? I saw you by the door with the troll what's going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you Granger" Draco replied coldly shaking her off and walking away to join the others.


	4. Chapter 4- Riddles and Rules part 2

Draco walked into the next room after Harry. Ron was already there looking excitedly at their next challenge.

"It's Wizard's chess!" Ron called out excitedly. " It's giant Wizard's chess!"

" Wizard's chess are you kidding me?" Draco groaned resentfully.

"What? Can't you play?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him amused.

"What... well... Of course, I can play… It has just been a long time…" Draco stuttered.

"Sounds like excuses to me" Ron puffed out his chest. "I play wizard's chess all the time, it easy!"

" Maybe you should take the lead in this one then Ron" Harry suggested.

"My pleasure" Ron spared a haughty glance back at Draco who returned with a grimace. He realized that there were four empty places on the black side. "We have to fill in for the missing pieces," Ron thought out loud.

" But isn't wizards chess violent? What happens if our piece gets taken?" Draco asked concerned.

" I hope we don't have to find out," Ron responded bravely.

They all got into place, Ron as a knight, Harry as a Bishop, Hermione as a queen, and Draco in the front as a Pawn. Ron orchestrated the moves beautifully and strategically. He was in the zone. Near the end of the game, Ron became stuck. He would have to sacrifice himself so that Harry could take the queen and win the game. He relayed this information to the rest of the group who tried to convince him otherwise but Ron knew this was the only way. He told them how to win and to leave him to finish the rest of the quest. Ron called out his move and the horse slowly slid across the board in front of the queen who took his piece. As the horse smashed and Ron fell onto the pile of rubble with a thud and didn't get up.

"Ron!" Hermione called scared making a move to go help him.

" NO" Draco and Harry called out at the same time.

" the game is still going you can't move" Harry explained as he moved over to his next spot and called out "Checkmate" The rest of the white pieces crumbled and the remaining three ran over to check Ron. He was unconscious. Harry and Draco dragged him over to a wall and leaned him against it to sit while they continued. They would be back for him later but needed everyone they could get for the rest of the journey

They walked silently together into the next room where they were confronted with a small table with a line of potion bottles. There were two doors in this room, both suddenly covered in colored flames. Hermione walked up to the table examining the bottles and the note that came with them. It read

" _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

 _To help you with your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however, slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

 _But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are a different size,_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._ "

Hermione gasped as she realized that it wasn't magic, this one was a logic puzzle! Draco walked over to look over her shoulder at the note. They started muttering to each other about various possibilities. Harry didn't dare interrupt their thinking so he leaned against the door waiting. After a few minutes of arguing and shuffling Draco and Hermione nodded at each other and she called Harry over to share their findings. Draco pulled out two small bottles while Hermione explained the one on the left would let you go forward through the flames on the doors and what one on the right would let you go back. Neither of the bottles had very much liquid in it, they would have to be careful as one of the bottles would have to be for two people. Harry grabbed for the bottle on the left, heroically offering to go ahead alone. The other two should go back and get Ron to safety. Draco reluctantly lets the bottle go, looking at Harry suspiciously, questioning his ability to face the great Lord Voldemort alone. Draco knew the stories better than most and knew how powerful Lord Voldemort really was. If the potter boy was stupid enough to try and face him alone he deserved whatever he got. He turned to Hermione to decide how to deal with the last bottle. They decided to just take a little bit of it each and make physical contact on the way through the door to try and combine the forces of the potion, just in case. They all faced each other as Harry chugged his potion and stepped nervously through the flame and the door without looking back. Hermione and Draco were alone in the chamber. Silently they shared the potion and awkwardly linked arms ah Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and stepped quickly through the door and pulled her arm away.

Ron was still leaning unconsciously against the wall and broken chess pieces were still laying on the floor in piles. They each took one of Ron's arms over their shoulder and dragged him between them. After getting settled Draco broke the silence. "I still don't understand. What's with the sorcerers stone and the teachers?" Hermione explained how the sorcerer's stone was a stone created by Nicolas Flamel that made him immortal as long as he took the potion made by the stone. Voldemort was looking for it to give himself life and to regain strength. They had found out that at least one of the teachers was still working for Voldemort and trying to steal the stone for him and they were trying to stop him. They had deduced it was Snape. Draco was confused, he knew Professor Snape had been a death eater but had left and sided with Dumbledore. Silence descended again as Draco absorbed the information. The only sound was Ron's vague moans and feet scraping along the ground. Hermione glanced over at Draco who looked very different now than he usually did. Sweat beading at his forehead and his hair disheveled, and his eyes was tired. He looked nervous and uncomfortable. Hermione thought back to the last class they had together where he had written mean words and insults all over a piece of paper, wadded it up, and enchanted it to follow her and hit her like a bludger. There was also the four different times he had sabotaged her potion in potions class to explode in her face. Professor Snape never believed her. Draco was always his favorite. He was always sitting behind her, pulling her hair, spitting paper balls, calling her names, and trying to show her up in class and make her look stupid. She glared over at him but it was hard being mad at someone who looked so distressed.

Draco was staring blankly ahead, dragging the Weasley boy with him. He glanced over at Hermione. He remembered all of her rude comments. All of the times she had shown him up in class, and how superior she acted. She looked so different now with her hair even more wild than normal and her eyes exhausted but determined. They had lost their usual bright, smug spark they always had. She didn't seem as aggressively Hermione as she always was.

They kept quiet for the rest of the journey. As they were climbing the last set of stairs out Ron started to regain consciousness. Hermione shushed and tried to calm Ron as they dragged him toward the infirmary. For the last corridor, Ron was awake enough to walk himself so Draco nodded his goodbye and walked off to go to the dungeons. Hermione turned to watch him walk tiredly away, shoulder slumped for once. She guided Ron into the infirmary to get him some help. They were both badly scraped and bruised from their adventure. She couldn't get Harry out of her mind knowing that he was still down in the chamber. After Ron had been settled Hermione rushed off to go find Dumbledore and ask him to help Harry.

The end of the year was fairly quiet but there was a lot of debate over who was going to win the house cup. The day for the final feast and the announcement finally arrived. Walking into the Great Hall the students were greeted by green and silver decorations everywhere. Despite the decorations, during Dumbledore's final speech he called for a change. He awarded several last second points to students in Gryffindor. So many points in fact that at the very last minute they won the house cup! There was a great roar coming from the Gryffindor table, but over at the Slytherin table, they looked horrified, none more than Draco Malfoy who hadn't even been mentioned in the points when he had helped just as much as Granger. He glanced over and caught her eye with a betrayed look and she blushed. He turned stony and spent the rest of the feast complaining with the rest of his classmates.


End file.
